Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants
Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants This is a game that would be released for the Wii, along with an edition for Nintendo DS (graphics complications caused a later move to the 3DS platform) and the PikWii. Plot Shortly after the events in Pikmin 2, Olimar, Louie, and the President of Hocotate Freight are in a meeting concerning how rich they are, and where the company would need to touch up, and use the money in that area. Louie suggests that they make it a mega-sized kitchen, complete with the flamethrower that the Titan Dweevil had. Suddenly, the president's phone begins to ring. He picks it up, says hello, and listens to whomever is on the line. He listens for about five seconds before he pales and faints. Olimar looks at Louie, who shrugs back, and then they pick up the phone. A voice on the other end announces, "it appears we have miscalculated your pay. You actually owed us closer to 100,000,000 pokos. Get it soon or we will shut down your little freight company for good." Upon hearing this news, Olimar faints too, leaving Louie holding the phone. Louie looks at it for a few moments, and then sticks his tongue out. He then hangs up, and walks off. Louie comes back with a glass of ice water. He then slips an ice cube down Olimar's suit, and then does the same to the president. Olimar wakes up, but the president remains un-conscious. Louie tries again. Nothing. He gets rather angry, and stalks off. A few moments later he comes back toting a giant hose. He then sprays it full power in the President's face. The President then finally wakes up. A few moments later Louie and Olimar blast off in The Ship, ready to collect all the remaining treasure on the planet. To see the next part of the plot, visit the Site of Redemption. Gameplay This is played the same way one would play Pikmin 2, only now there is one new thing. After collecting an upgrade, the character will now have the ability to jump. Besides this, all of the controls are the same as in Pikmin 2 You collect treasure, and the amount the treasure is worth will be chipped off your debt. It is worth noting that the Pokos collected in Pikmin 2 will not count, you start at the debt of 100,000,000 Pokos. Gamecube Controls A button: Throw pikmin B button: Whistle Y button: Switch captain X button: Dismiss Pikmin Z button: Captain jumps (requires upgrade) R and L buttons: Zoom Start Button: Pause game Control stick: Steer character C stick: Direct Pikmin Nintendo 3DS Controls A button: Throw Pikmin B button: Whistle Y button: Switch Captain X button: Dismiss pikmin R button: Zoom L button: Jump Start button: Pause Game Control stick: Steer character D pad: Direct pikmin PikWii Controls A button: Throw Pikmin B button: Whistle 1 button: Switch captain Z button: Jump (requires upgrade) C button: Dismiss Pikmin D pad: Direct pikmin Wii remote movement: Aim target Similarities to Pikmin and Pikmin 2 Pikmin 1 - Bomb-rocks can be carried by Pikmin (however, Orange Pikmin are the ones to carry the bomb rocks, not Yellow Pikmin) - Emperor Bulblaxes are the same size in this game as they are in the first Pikmin game Pikmin 2 - There are also Bomb-rocks in the size of the kind that appears in Pikmin 2 (these kinds can't be picked up) - All recurring Pikmin have the same stats, strength, etc. that they have in Pikmin 2 - There is no limit to how many days you spend exploring - Controls are the same as in Pikmin 2 New Hazards - Acid - Crystal/glass Pikmin Blue Pikmin= immune to water, can throw other pikmin out of water Red Pikmin= immune to fire, slightly higher attack Yellow Pikmin= immune to electricity, can fly higher when thrown White Pikmin= immune to poison, can see objects underground, poisonous to enemies Purple Pikmin= Weigh ten times more than normal pikmin, ten times stronger Green pikmin= immune to acid, slightly painful to enemies if stepped on, or rolled over Orange Pikmin= immune to explosions due to shell, will pull one non-orange pikmin to save it from explosion, can carry mini bomb rocks. Areas *Site of Redemption *Forgotten Sandland *Green Fields *Paved Plain *Treasure Land *Final level: Queen's Statue Captains *Olimar *Louie See Also Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants/Enemies Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants/Treasure Hoard Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants/Unused Content Category: Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants